Just Once Tell Me
by XFrenchieX
Summary: Remus has left Severus, and the potions master is tired of being alone. Severus/Remus. The lyrics are Wake Up, by Three Days Grace


Just Once Tell Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus, Remus, or Tonks.

Summery: Remus has left Severus, and the potions master is tired of being alone. Severus/Remus

Warning: It's a gay coupling, don't like don't read.

* * *

_I'm not sober all the time,_

_You bring me down at least you try,_

_Until we see this eye to eye,_

_I don't want you_

Severus sighed pulling the blankets closer to him. It was lonely now that Remus left. The mutt should have known that Severus wasn't the type to show his feelings. The werewolf's words replayed in his mind night after night. "Severus how can I believe you love me? All we do is shag. And I've never once heard you say it." After that Remus started dating Tonks.

_I must be running out of luck,_

_Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck,_

_And now I've had it up to here,_

_An I don't I don't want you_

The potions master had tried and failed to seduce Remus. He had thought if he made the blonde unfaithful, Tonks would leave him. Then Remus would have no choice but to return to him. No matter how or what he did the werewolf never fell for it. Saying that he would not cheat on someone who loved him. Someone who told him he was loved and wanted. Severus had the urge to tell the blonde that's what he meant when they had sex. He was trying to show Remus' he was wanted.

_It took so long to see,_

_You walked away from me,_

_When I need you_

Severus remembered all those nights that Remus would sleep with him, curled up to the potion master's chest. The bed was far to big and empty now.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door,_

_I'm not the man I was before,_

_Where the hell are you,_

_When I need you_

He had enough of this empty feeling. It was time to get his wolf back. Severus got out of bed, only throwing on a robe and slippers. First he made his way to Tonks room, but she said he never slept in there.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door,_

_I won't hurt you anymore,_

_Where the hell are,_

_When I need you_

Severus opened the blonde's door to find he was not there either. He glanced out the window, double checking that it was not a full moon. Of course he'd know if it was, but maybe his memory had lapsed. No, couldn't be. He wouldn't forget making the wolvesbane for Remus.

_I'm not angry all the time,_

_You push me down at least you try,_

_Until we see this eye to eye,_

_I don't want you_

The potions master found the werewolf in the kitchen. "Hello Severus." The blonde's face went from clam to startled as he was backed into the counter. A rough, possessive kiss stopping all forms of verbal resistance.

_It took so long to see,_

_You walked away from me,_

_When I need you_

The kiss deepened as Severus grabbed the other man's wrists, holding them firmly in place. He hoped this would prove to Remus that he was loved and wanted by the potions master.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door,_

_I'm not the man I was before,_

_Where the hell are you,_

_When I need you_

Remus turned his head, "I told you before Severus. I will not cheat." The dark haired man began to kiss his neck. "I'm not asking you to. I want you to leave her."

_Wake up I'm pounding on your door,_

_I won't hurt you anymore,_

_Where the hell are you,_

_When I need you_

"I want more than sex. I may be lonely but I want to be loved." Severus bit down on part of the flesh he knew was most sensitive, earning him a gasp.

_It took so long to see,_

_You walked away from me,_

_When I need you_

"I was giving you more than sex. It was my way to show you that I wanted you. To show you how much I need you." He worried the skin, letting a purple mark form under his lips.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door,_

_I'm not the man I was before,_

_Where the hell are you,_

_When I need you_

"But Severus you never told me." Remus' voice was ragged, but yet he tried to pull away. "If I say it will you come back to me?" The potions master pulled away watching the werewolf's expression. "Yes."

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door,_

_I won't hurt you anymore,_

_Where the hell are you,_

_When I need you_

"I love you Remus." The blonde leaned forward kissing him, ripping his wrists from the potions master's hands. One hand was placed on the dark haired man's lower back and the other on the back of his neck, yanking him closer. "Then I'll come back to you."

* * *

Authors Note: Been a bit since I wrote a Remus/Severus. And my first song fic. Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
